trinitys_overdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sho and Ayane
Sho and Ayane are two siblings (even though they may not look alike!) that decided to participate in the 100th World Trinity Tounament just for the lolz. Appearance Sho has light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes.He wears a plain black shirt, khaki trousers and brown boots (and looks baddass AF!). Ayane has dark brown eyes and very long, dark brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. She usually is seen wearing a sailor uniform comprised of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt. She also wears two pink wrist bands and thigh high black socks. Personalities Sho is a very stubborn,energetic guy, who loves his sister very much and will do anything in his power to protect her.He loves doing stupid stuff that is funny just to tease Ayane and try to make her laugh (although it usually ends up with him getting depressed). Ayane is very apathetic and easily bored but when it comes to protecting her brother she is willing to pay any price. When she is not getting teased by her brother she is usually thinking of new strategies or ways to use both hers and Sho's abilities to their maximum potential. Abilities Sho uses his wind empowered Muay Thai fighting style in order to defeat his enemies know as: Chi Sho is very prominent at the use of chi in order to enhance his strength, speed and defense. Kaze Ryu no Ken is based on his mastery over Muay Thai and his affinity with the element of wind. Ten Sho only uses the very basics of Ten in order to heighten his senses and ba able to communicate with his sister. Ku Being Atazard's apprentice Sho utilizes the element of wind in his combat style. He also found he has an affinity for the element of ice which he will utilize sooner or later. Ayane usually supports her brother with her illusions and supportive magic known as: Chi Even though Ayane is quite the martial artist she preferes not going into physical combat. She uses her chi mostly to move around and respond to any dangers. If push comes to shove she will fight any opponent using a toned down version of her brother's fighting style. Ten Ayane mostly utilizes Ten in combat. Using Ten: Control she confuses her enemies and can also 'mess' with her brother's mind to change the ways he reacts such as making him calmer or more confident (rumor has it that when Sho's teasing gets to Ayane she somehow makes him feel bad). Combining Ten: Control and Ten: Create she has managed to create many combat spells for all kinds of situations including a regenaration spell for emergency situations. She can also 'run' many simulations during combat in order to come up with the best possible strategies. Ku Just like her brother, Ayane also utilizes the element of wind in her strategies. Along with that she is also proficient at using the element of water for its healing and cleansing properties. History Abandoned by their parents at the age of 12 Sho and Ayane had to survive all by themselves. For five years they wandered across the world doing whatever they could to survive, until one day, exhausted, they both collapsed. When they woke up they found themselves next to a fire near a river with a man standing next to them. That man was none other than Atazard, who found them by chance while travelling and decided to help them. Thus he decided to make them his apprentices and teach them martial arts (both Sho and Ayane took a liking in Muay Thai) and how to communicate and manipulate the wind. After about a year Sho had really blossomed into a talented martial artist, mastering Muay Thai in a very short time. Ayane on the other hand wasn't very keen on fighting using her body and decided on studying the human brain, how it works and how it can be manipulated, showing talent in making very stong illusions. The following two years both of them honed their combat skills in order to prepare for the tournament. Sho kept training his body everyday to make it more durable, incorporated the powers of the wind taught to him by Atazard into his fighting style and also studied the basics of the human brain. Ayane on the other hand mastered her illusions and then started thinking of other ways to use her talent. She created a telepathic network so she can communicate with Sho without speaking over long distances, she modified some of her illusions making them able to support her brother in combat and started working on healing spells and other buffs she could use in combat. By the end of the third year Sho had completely mastered his unique wind Muay Thai fighting style and had gotten used to the telepathic communication with his sister. He also found out he had a strange affinity with the element of ice which he tried incorporating into his fighting style. Ayane finished all her studies about the human brain and had mastered her supportive combat style.